


After The Telethon

by KnopePerkins



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: AU, After the telethon, F/F, Is it an AU? well I guess it is??, same world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnopePerkins/pseuds/KnopePerkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leslie went to Ann's exhausted after the telethon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Telethon

**Author's Note:**

> Would like to thank the always lovely and helpful Jaymie (Homicidal-Kitten) for listening to my ideas for this and providing the idea in the first place.

When Ann heard the knock on the door she knew who it would be. 

Her door swung open and she had Leslie Knope standing, exhausted in her doorway. Dark shadows looming under her eyes and messy hair. Her suit was ruffled and her eyes were half shut.

"Ann I'm a little tired so I may have parked on your front lawn." Leslie looked vaguely in that direction and slumped into Ann's couch. She apologized for everything with Mark and told Ann it was all her fault.

"I'm fine Leslie, honestly. What's important is you right now. You look exhausted and you need rest. I'll bring you a blanket." Ann trailed off and before she had fully stood up Leslie called for her.

"Annnnnn......who needs a maaaaann they're just dragging us downnnnnnnnn we deserve better boyfriendsss"Leslie's words became elongated and slurred. Ann returned with a blanket and made her budge up on the couch so she could sit there too. She tucked Leslie in making sure she was warm. Leslie's head hit Ann's lap and she was out. 

Ann kept quiet anticipating Leslie's usual power nap of 2 hours at the most. It became obvious she wasn't waking up any time soon. Ann brushed Leslie's curl off her face and tucked it behind her ear. This time with her gave Ann time to think.

What did she mean when she said  _'Men are just dragging us down'?_ Ann let her mind wonder. Ann agreed she had terrible taste in boyfriends. She would rather just have Leslie here all the time. She'd treat her much better than Mark ever did. Leslie would care about her and cheer her up when she was sad even if it was an inconvenience for her. Ann was startled when Leslie wriggled slightly in her sleep. Ann moved her hand up and down Leslie's arm in attempts to sooth her. 

Leslie curled up in her sleep and tried to get as close as she could to Ann. 

Hours passed again and Ann grew more concerned at how much Leslie had slept through. Ann got up and checked Leslie's vitals to make sure she was okay and not requiring medical attention. 

She was fine. Ann let out a sigh of relief. She looked at her sleeping best friend and couldn't help but smile at her. Ann rested her head on Leslie's and closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep herself.

"Im ridiculously in love with you." Ann mumbled. "I am _ridiculously_  and hopelessly in love with Leslie Knope." Ann rested on Leslie and slept by her, pulling Leslie's blanket slightly closer to her. 

\--

Hours later, Ann woke up and it was almost 4. She nudged Leslie awake and as her eyelids flapped open. Ann greeted her with a warm smile as Leslie sat up and let Ann join her on the sofa. They both sleepily fell into each other tangling their arms around each other. 

"Hey sleepy." Ann yawned. Leslie mumbled a reply. "You were right by the way."

"About what?" Leslie moved quickly to look at Ann. Obviously having forgotten what she had said. 

"About all our exes dragging us down." Ann grinned at Leslie trying not to make eye contact.

"Exactly Ann you need people like us together who'd just support each other forever and ever and ever and ever and ever" Leslie yawned and trailed off.

Ann pulled her closer.

"Yeah. Maybe we should just date eachother. We'd be really supportive of eachother. You'd encourage me " Ann began

"You'd cook me your amazing pancakes..." Leslie looked to Ann

"You'd celebrate everything"

"You'd make sure I didn't get in over my head"

"You'd listen to my rants and take on anyone upsetting me."

"You'd let me sleep on your couch"

"You'd give me amazing hugs like these all the time"

"You'd love me" Leslie rested her head on Ann's shoulder.

"And I would love you" Ann squeezed Leslie.

They looked to each other and laughed and held each other quietly.

Leslie rested her head next to Ann's taking in her beauty. Ann rolled her thumb over Leslie's palm.

"You know, I'd like that. very much." Leslie spoke up quietly and looked to Ann.

"Why don't we just go for it? I mean why wait even if it doesn't work out we'll stay best friends anyway." Ann's smile re-appeared again

"I'm in if you're in"

"I've always been in"

Ann pushed her face into Leslie's cheek and they giggled quietly to each other.

"I'm a lucky lady. I got Ann Perkins the beautiful tropical fish and beautiful nurse"

"And I'm lucky because I got Leslie Knope. My beautiful parks lady."


End file.
